Blackthorn Angel: A pokemon Fic
by Shinii
Summary: A trainer from Blackthorn city sets off on a quest not just to become the greatest pokemon master, but to discover who she as a person is. Please r&r because if no one does, I will take it down after 3 chapters.(Ch.2 has been redone.)
1. The Saga begins

**Chapter one**

_The crowd went wild. For the first time in pokemon league history, a girl was to be named the official champion. The best of the best, she was on top of the world. People were calling her name, and for once in her life she felt loved, as if she finally had a purpose. _

_"You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck!" _

_Someone in the crowd started yelling, and soon it became a chant. It filled the stadium with its voice. She could feel herself falling, the world around her melted into nothingness._

"Shinii? Shinii wake up honey. It was just a bad dream, hun."

Her mom glared at Shinii's alarm clock.  It had been the alarm clock shouting in her dream. Shinii leaned towards her blue wooden bedside table and grabbed her clock. The thing was all black except for an Eevee figure standing on the top. A friend of hers built it for her birthday as a joke.  He had even recorded his voice for the alarm. Ryo always was and always will be good for a laugh, Shinii thought to herself, smiling.

Her mom took it out of her hand and turned it off.  She set it back on her daughter's nightstand. 

"Ya know, I really wish you would get a new clock. That one is…" 

Shinii sighed. Every morning her mom tried to get her to throw away her clock and every morning she promised to get a new one. Her mom and her both knew the clock would stay. It was a fact of life. Time to change the subject, Shinii thought. 

"Mom what did Professor Mystery want?" 

Her mother stared at her. She had never once told Shinii that the professor had called. How did she know??

            Shinii smirked. Her mom would never know her secret. Shinii loved freaking her mom out too much to spoil the fun now. 

"Lucky guess… So…what did she want?"

   "Well…She wants you to…Just go see her Shinii. You will know soon enough." Shinii's mom turned and rushed out of the room.

            "What's her problem with life today?" 

     Shinii got out of bed and looked around her room. Everything was the same as any other day, nothing ever changed in her Blackthorn city home. The shelves on her walls were still filled with her dad's pokemon trophies. The carpet was still cerulean; the pokemon league symbol in the middle of the room was still there too. Her furniture was still all blue; they too still had the pokemon league symbol on the sides. Her room could pass as the room of a great pokemon trainer. Poke-balls lined the top of the walls and her bed looked like it was made for a queen. Shinii walked to the far end of her room. She opened her closet and looked at herself through the mirror on the door.

            Even though her dad was a great pokemon master, Shinii thought of herself as an ordinary, every day teenager. She didn't feel the need to flaunt her dad's wealth, or her acceptance into the Blackthorn gym as an apprentice trainer to Clair. Most kids in her high school would give their souls to even be thought of as worthy to train under Clair. Sadly, every other trainer in the gym had to be nasty, and thought of themselves as higher then everyone else. Shinii rolled her eyes. Of course they would flaunt their status. They were all preps, the "popular" group.  

Shinii would never be thought of as prep. The very thought of someone calling her a prep mad Shinii laugh. No, she is and always will be thought of as the leader of the social outcasts. She really didn't belong to a group. She wasn't a goth, or a raver, or a punk. She was really a mix of all three. 

Shinii looked at herself again. 

"I'm a fucking freak," Shinii concluded. 

Her black hair went down to the middle of her back. Nothing weird or freaky about that.  Her hair was pretty much normal, except for the streaks of blue that naturally grew in her hair.  Her bangs were all blue and she also had two streaks on the side of her head and one right in the back. No one knew why she had naturally blue hair, or why every year the streaks got wider. Shinii secretly thought that somewhere in her family was a poke-anthro. (A person with pokemon features)

Digging through her closet Shinii found a black shirt and her favorite pair of black pants with blue threads. She pulled on her black knee high platform army boots. Hey, if she was gonna be traveling, she'd better go in style right? 

Shinii pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out the false bottom. She searched through her "adult" books and other things she didn't want her mom to see, until she found her black purse and poke-ball cd player.  After she put her dresser drawer back together she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and phoned Ryo. She needed to borrow a ride. Her mom was out of her fucking mind if she though that she was gonna walk all the way to Goldenrod. She needed Wings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Shinii. ^_^ please don't try to sue me, cause I is broked and has no money. 

OOOOO Story's getting good huh? If you enjoyed this chapter please read and review so I know if you want me to keep writing. (I will stop like I did with the Invader Demi story is I don't get any…lol)


	2. Ryo and the Wingstotally redone

**Chapter two(revised edition)**

Shinii paced her room for a few minutes after talking to Ryo. She finally decided to sit down and wait for him. She walked over to her bay windows and sat on the cushioned window seat. Shinii leaned against the wall and thought about what Professor Mystery could want from her. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. 

            _Shinii was only four years old. Her father was taking her to work with him so she could learn what it was like inside a pokemon arena. She planned on being a great pokemon master just like her dad. She had met all kinds of trainers before today, but today she was to meet the Elite four. Shinii had waited her whole life for this moment. She could hardly wait!_

_            "Its time honey" _

_   Her dad stood in front of a colossal mahogany door. Shinii gasped. She was finally gonna see the Elite four. Someone knocked on the door. _

_            "_Yo *Eve! Wake up!"

_            Shinii looked up at her father. _

_"Daddy…Who's Eve?"_

_            "Honey…Its time to go back now."_

_"But Daaaaaaadyyyyy!" Shinii's father had disappeared in an instant._

"Eve! Wake up!" Ryo opened the window and shook Shinii.

"Ehh… what time is it….." Shinii rubbed her eyes and found herself looking directly into the smoky grey eyes of a pale teenager. His hair was dyed green and had grown to his shoulders. He wore a black and green vest over his plain black tee-shirt which he wore over a dark pair of cargo pants. 

            "Eve, I thought you needed to go somewhere?"

"I...I need to go to Goldenrod. The Professor called and mom wouldn't tell me what she wanted. I think it might be serious...Cause mom was seriously freaking." 

            Shinii moved off the window seat so Ryo could come in. He pulled a poke-ball out of his pocket. It was a custom ball that Ryo had made especially for a certain pokemon. It was blacker then the darkest ebony, and trimmed with gold. A pair of bat wings, also gold, adorned the top, and a circle of silver ran around them. Ryo leaned out the window and called to whatever waited there for him. 

            "Wings, its time to rest now."

      Ryo turned away from the window and smiled at Shinii. He walked past her and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand over the fuzzy blue quilt and appeared to be in a deep thought. Shinii picked up the pajamas she wore the night before and put them in her clothes hamper. The room was silent for a moment. A shiver ran up Shinii's back. She whipped around and found that Ryo was looking directly at her. Rolling her eyes, she joined him on the bed. 

            "Ya know, staring at me isn't gonna make anything happen any faster. "

    Shinii smiled. She new exactly what Ryo wanted, but she wasn't going to give in. Mind games just happened to be Shinii's specialty, and Ryo was just one massive mind game. After all, they had been dating for 3 years and it's not like they spontaneously had hot sex on her rug as soon as they saw each other. Shinii wasn't that much of a whore (SHE KNOWS HOW TO CONTROLL HERSELF), and Ryo just wasn't that kind of guy.  Ryo laughed a little. He glanced around her room and listened for any sign of Shinii's mom.

            "So…you have no clue what the professor wants?" He paused. "It couldn't be about…Ya know…Right? I mean, how could she have found out?" 

Shinii stayed quiet for a moment. She was sifting through her memory *warehouse searching for what her mom had told her this morning. Finally she spoke.

  "I don't think it's about…_that_. I know that Mystery asked my mom if I could do something for her…She didn't say what is was, but it's probably something for her research on anthro-pokemon."

She rolled her eyes.

 "Wanna come along Ryo?" 

Ryo grinned, "Only if you promise that I'll get there in one piece. Last time I flew with you, I almost ended up as road kill."

            "*Mmmmm…Road kill stew. Just like mama used to make back home." Shinii's eyes glistened with the laughter she refused to let sound.  Ryo was cracking up. His faced turned purple, so Shinii slapped him on the back to get him back to normal. Well, as normal as it was ever possible for Ryo to be.

"Breathe, damn you!"  
    He looked almost comical, sitting on the floor with his hair everywhere trying hard to catch his breath.          

He is just too much sometimes, Shinii laughed in her mind. 

  "I think it's about time we got going. What do you think Ryo?"

Before he could answer, she stole the custom poke-ball out of his coat pocket.

            "Let's go Wings; we've wasted enough time here."

   Outside the window, a huge dark figure appeared. It has the wings of a bat, and the body of a lizard.* Wings roared to show she was ready. Her tail flame was a bright orange, and it flickered in the mid morning wind. Shinii jumped out her window, and Wings caught her before she hit the ground, 30 ft below.  

            "C'mon slow poke, are you coming or not!"

                Ryo shook his head and climbed out the window to join his girl. 

Here are what all those seemingly random * thingies in the story were. The explanations for each * goes in the order that you found them in.

*1. Ryo calls Shinii Eve because her favorite pokemon is Eevee. That also explains the Eevee on the clock.

*2. If you've ever seen the movie Dreamcatcher, one of the guys had a memory warehouse for a brain, and it was a good idea. I'll tell more about the "it/thing" later.

*3. A common saying between Virginians. People from Va. And Sc. would probably understand this.

*4. Right about here, I can hear the "WHOSE THAT POKEMON?!" voice.

Hmm… I don't own Pokemon. I don't think I would ever want to own something as annoying at the little yellow mouse thing. You will find later, that I absolutely detest the little mouse. Shinii and Ryo are mine. *stuffs them into a bag* MINE NOT YOURS! Oh and…I don't have any moneys. So don't sue me.__


End file.
